A Vampire and her Treasure
by supuriganadush
Summary: Kim is in college, Shego has disappeared, and certain viallains have been dying. It turns out Shego has returned, and has a new power for keeping her treasure safe. Kigo, and vampires.
1. Chapter 1

A Vampire and her Treasure

a/n: allright, taking a break from the other story to do this short story, oh and by the way APaLT is heavily based on Final Fantasy IX, just so you know, square enix has all right to the story, though this is orginal, though the characters are owned by Disney ^^ well anyways, enjoy this new story! xD

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"Sir! The…enemy has broken through the first and second barriers!" one of Gemini's lower henchman said looking into the computer he was in front of. "Sir! They've broken through barriers three through five!" another said from their computer.

"What? Who could possibly have the guts to just burst into here? And how could they have gotten through?" Gemini yelled as he was told the information. "I don't know sir! But they're almost here!" the first henchman said to him. Gemini just gritted his teeth and staired at the door.

"I won't go down so easily!" he yelled and armed his finger rockets. Then suddenly, the doors burst open, and a black mass entered the room, and spread out all around the room. The mass covered the henchman, and their panicked screams soon stopped. Gemini himself was surrounded and watched as the black mnass, it seemed like a scarf, surrounded him.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled shooting into the mass, and suddenly a green arm reached out and grabbed him by the neck. It lifted him up into the air and crushed his neck. Gemini struggled for breath, but eventually stopped, feeling his throat close, and he soon stopped struggling. His lifeless body was still held up and the mass had receded back towards the arm, materializing into a female, with pale green skin, and short black hair.

"For the one I love, I shall stop all who come after her…" she said and leaned forward, bearing fangs she had in her neck, and leaned forward, biting into the now dead Gemini's neck. She drained him of every single drop he had. The woman then let him go, and let the dead man fall to the ground. The henchman weren't killed, but just unconscious. One had came to and looked to the woman, gasping and looked down to the dead Gemini.

"By the way, tell them what you saw…" the woman said and sudeenly disappeared, her black scarf trailing behind her. The henchman then tilted his head thinking of what she said about and suddenly heard choppers and voices of GJ agents bursting into the base. The henchman just put his arms up and surrendered, the others were awoken and arrested as well. Agent Will Du was there as well, and looked down at the dead body of Gemini.

"The boss isn't going to like this…" he said and reached into Gemini's pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "So he did keep it…" he said and turned the picture around. He squinted at the back of it, then proceeded to put the picture in his pocket, walking out of the base.

KPKPKPKPKP

Kimberly Ann Possible, college student for three years now, but now is currently single. The relationship just went downhill, especially since Kim didn't want to have sex, and Ron did. And after a certain night, where Kim had to punch Ron off of herself to get the point across, the relationship had ended. She kept her virginity, while he kept breathing. Kim hadn't done as much with GJ, she mostly kept to her college work since that's all she had time for. And, what of the all important rival of hers? She disappeared. Off the face of the earth. She left Drakken, who soon afterword blew himself up accidentally, he didn't survive, and just…vanished.

"Why must things be so…screwed up?" Kim said to herself as she walked across her college campus to her next class. She was just an average college student, which she actually didn't mind. Fewer missions than ever, no Ron, thank goodness, and she was relaxed. Though, there were two things she missed. Her friends, and Shego. Shego especially.

"Sigh…I miss fighting her, but hell I haven't fought anyone worth-while in so long…the villains just didn't seem to care…" she said to herself and walked into her next building thathad her next class.

"Ms. Possible, it seems we need to have a word with you…" Agent Will Du said as she walked into the building, standing right behind the door she walked into. Kim nearly jumped out of her pants and backed away from the man. She sighed and caught her breath, glaring at the agent soon after that.

"Will don't sneak on me like that! You know I'm not as good as I used to be…" she said to him and he nodded.

"Which is why we must speak, especially over something very recent…" he said pulling out a paper from his pocket and handing it to her. It was a picture of Gemini and Betty, it seemed to be in teenage years.

"What is this…?" she said and turned the picture around and gasped seeing what it had said. "'Tomorrow, Kim possible dies?'" Kim yelled looking at the back.

"Yes…it seems Gemini had planned to take you out, but we hacked into his network, and found out it's more than just him…" he said and grabbed the picture, putting it away. "Which is why we have already taken your family and hidden them, you can't see them but don't worry, all of them are safe" he assured her.

"You said you hacked into his network, how? Only Wade could hack into it once, until Gemini made it even more secure" she said and Will looked back to her.

"Gemini's been murdered, his men left alive though, now come, we have to get you to safety" he said and lead her out of the school.

"It seems more drama has started…" she said and followed him.

KPKPKPKP

"Will, is Kim in the room?" Betty said as Will entered into Betty's office.

"Yes ma'am, she's in the safe location, level 23-Below, the safest location possible" he assured her and handed the picture to Betty. "Are you all right ma'am? Dr. Vivian told me you seemed stressed…" Will asked as she looked at the photo.

"I'm fine, it's just it's hard to feel anything for a villain, even though he may in fact be my brother…" she said rubbing her head. Then she looked at her phone as it rang. "More good news I believe" she said picking the phone up. "Dr. Director…WHAT? Lord Fiske and Hench?" Betty said standing up in her chair. "Will, get two teams out there now, both of them are dead" she said slamming the phone onto the desk.

"Yes ma-" he started but then suddenly the whole building began to shake and the lights flickered. "What the hell?" he yelled and soon their radios cut on.

"Sir! Someone's broken into-Gah!" the voice started and stopped suddenly. Betty reached under her desk and pulled out her Desert Eagle, while Will pulled out his Glok, and both headed to the elevator. The elevator went all the way down to the 23rd floor below the base floor, where Kim was being held. Both ran out to the barricade set up in front of Kim's room, pointing their guns at the only way into the hallway.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Betty yelled into the radio she had.

"Sir! The enemy has broken through and is on the 5th below base! They've gone through all the defenses so far-AH!" he yelled as the radio soon went silent.

"They've reached the 13th floor!" another agent yelled.

"How could they be that low so soon?" Will yelled and heard the gunfire above them.

They've reached the 20th! 21st! 22nd! Gah!" the voices on the radio said, and suddenly all of them had stopped. Both Betty and Will aimed their weapons at the doorway into the hall as well as the agents behind them. Betty signaled for two of them to go on both sides of the door way. Two nodded and went onto both sides of the doorway, aiming into it.

"Fire at whatever it is comes in" she said and the two nodded. Then suddenly two black masses grabbed the agents and pulled them through the doorway. None of them made a sound. "OPEN FIRE!" Betty yelled and the agents left as well as herself fired into the doorway, at the black mass that had infiltrated the building. Then the mass charged forward, surrounding itself around each agent, each of them disappearing into it. "WILL!" she yelled seeing him disappear, and soon she herself was surrounded by the mass. "D-Dammit! She said shooting into the scarf like material. Then suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a fist had crashed into it, aiming at her pressure point. She then slumped over and fell unconscious. The scarf had then retreated to around the attackers neck, to reveal it was the same woman that had killed Gemini.

"I don't mind you protecting her, but it would be best if she was with me" she said and proceeded to the room Kim Possible was held in. She then grabbed the handle, and yanked the door off it's hinges.

"WHOAH!" Kim yelled seeing the door fly from the door way. She gasped and watched as she saw a black mass fill the room and all around Kim. It wrapped around her and pulled her from her spot, not forceful though. "W-What the hell is this? I-It's soft, but still!" she yelled and struggled a little bit. Even though it didn't seem to have a hard grip, it wouldn't let her go. No matter how hard she fought it. The mass carried her out of the room and to the person who had charged into the base, and single handedly, plowed through GJ's defenses.

"Hello Pumpkin" the voice said as the woman seemed to just appear in front of Kim and moved very close to her. Kim looked and could see the source of the black mass, it seemed to wrap around this short haired woman's neck. Kim gasped seeing the attacker and went wide-eyed, reaching up to touch the woman's face.

"Shego? Is that-HAH!" she was stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and slumped over unconscious.

"Sorry Princess, it's easier to carry an unconscious person" she said and let the black scarf wrap around both of them, and soon both of them had disappeared. Betty had soon come to and shook her head. She looked around to see her men knocked out, but all of them breathing.

"Geez…Will get up and get these men awake…" she said and didn't hear anything from Will. "Agent Du I gave you an-" she started, but stopped as she looked back to see that Agent Will Du was dead. His chest was torn open and his blood had covered the floor. Betty just stared at the sight before her, then forced herself to look away. "He was a damn good agent…" she said and stood up, proceeding to awaken all of the other agents. The only casualty was Agent Will Du, which a few days later he was given a hero's funeral.

KPKPKPKPKP

"Mmm…mom…make some breakfast…" Kimberly said as she slowly woke up and looked around. "Five more mintues…" she said falling back down onto the bed. Then she shot back up and looked around the new room she was in, and down at herself, seeing she was in a bathrobe. "What the…?" she said and stood up, seeing slippers were layed out for her. She looked side to side, and found the door, walking out to see she was in a rather nice looking house.

"Allright, first let's find out where I am…" she said and looked around, seeing it was a very nice looking mansion.

"Ms. Possible, I hope you are enjoying your stay" a rather older voice said from behind her. Kim whipped around getting into a fighting stance. "No need to worry Ms. Possible, I'm sure you know I follow the code of the villains by now" the man said walking out of one of the doorways, revealing it was Senor Senior Sr.

"Triple S? Why am I here? And Where's Shego?" she said lowering her guard.

"Right here pumpkin" the voice of the raven haired beauty came from behind Kim. Kim immediately turned around to see Shego standing there with her arms crossed and leaning against the wall, no black scarf. Kim noticed her hair was much shorter than it was before, but then noticed her eyes had now become a crimson color.

"Miss me?" Shego said smirking at her.

KPKPKPKP

a/n: well hello! I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter! xD please read and review, oh and you all shall not see Ron in this story, at all ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a/n: ello everyone! Two chapters in one day! Oh my! O.o surprising isn't it? Now read and review! I want to know how it goes xD

KPKPKPKPKP

"Sigh…everything has just gone wrong this week…first off three of the top villains have been taken out, including my brother, my best agent was killed, and Kim Possible has been kidnapped…things just couldn't be worse…" Betty said sitting on her bed with Vivian right behind her. Vivian smiled and leaned forward wrapping her arms around Betty's shoulder, and kissed her neck.

"Hey, things happen, it's a shame Will died…he was nice…" Vivian said and nuzzled her head into Betty's back. "Come on, I'll make you feel like you've gone to heaven tonight…" Vivian said kissing her neck. Betty just smirked and looked back at her, then turned around and pressed her onto the bed.

"Fine…though why just Will?" she said then found her head grabbed by Vivian, and pulled to her, smashing her lips against Betty's. Betty just ignored the thought right now, and focused on Vivian.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim looked at Shego long and hard, staring up and down her body, seeing it was actually her in the flesh, the real Shego. It was that same body, same hair, just shorter, and same smirk. But her eyes…were crimson, not that beautiful jade, but crimson.

"Kimmie, do you like what you see?" Shego said smirking and struck a little pose. Kim just stared at her still, just still taking in the view that it was Shego. "Um…Earth to Kim-" Shego was stopped by a punch to the face. She put her hand up to her face and looked back to Kim, utterly surprised. Kim was looking down then looked back up to her, with a glare.

"Where the HELL were you?" she yelled and charged at her again. Shego caught it this time and dodged her attack, and the two began their dance that they usually did three years ago.

"Princess! What the HELL, are you doing?" she yelled as she kept up with her. Kim was relentless as she attacked her, she was sloppy, but she had strong punches still. She then stopped as Shego grabbed her hand, holding her in place. "Now that we have stopped, WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled pushing her away.

"YOU left! I lost the one thing that made the save the world thing worth doing! FIGHTING YOU!" Kim yelled. Shego went wide eyed at this, then just smirked.

"Forgive me, I didn't know you cared, especially since you kicked me into an electric radio tower" she said to her crossing her arms. Kim went silent and turned around.

"I was just angry…I wasn't…thinking…" she said crossing her arms. Shego smirked and spun Kim around. "AH!" she yelped out and was stopped by Shego.

"Well I'm here now, and I'm here to protect you" she said to her and walked away from her.

"Protect me? From what?" Kim asked and Shego just looked back to her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you-Actually, let me just show you" Shego said walking back to Kim. Kim just tilted her head, looking at her confused. Shego then grabbed her arm and lifted it up. She then lowered her head, and sunk her fangs into her arm sucking a little bit of blood out of it. Kim freaked and pulled her hand back covering the wound.

"OWCH! Shego what-" she started but was interrupted.

"Was that? My fangs, I'm a vampire" she said to her and licked her lips of the blood. "You're a virgin" she said to her and started to walk away. "You really are a prude" she said smirking as she looked back to her. "I was too…" she said but stopped herself.

"H-Hey!" she said but Shego had already walked away. Triple S took advantage of this and walked beside Kim.

"She's had a rough three years, about a year ago she came to see me" Triple S said to Kim. Kim looked over to him with a curious look. She had only two thoughts, what happened to her, and why did she kidnap her?

"Um…Triple S, why did she save me?" Kim asked her.

"Well…it has to do with a story…but I don't know if I should be the one to tell it, in my day we trusted those who told us their secrets to keep it secret, unless they themselves share" he told her and walked on. "The kitchen is over that way, make yourself some food" he said and continued on.

"Oh…thank you…" she said and walked towards the kitchen. "What happened to her? Why is she a vampire?" she asked herself then stopped dead in her tracks. "HOLY SHIT! VAMPIRES ARE REAL!" she screamed.

KPKPKPKPKP

"So…it seems we've lost a few of our good agents…" a female voice said sitting in a chair. She held a leash that was attached to a certain blonde beauty, Vivian. She had tears streaming down her face as this female held her leash.

"Yes…Will was our best chance, but it seems Shego took care of him mistress" the voice of Dementor said from his spot behind the table in front of the female figure.

"The others weren't as reliable, it's a shame we couldn't get Senior to join us" the voice of Electronique said from her spot.

"Hah! You're worse than those others! It's a man's job to beat Shego!" the voice of motor Ed spoke up.

"It's a shame the others were taken out because you three are probably way more worthless than the other three" the female voice said and stood up. She revealed herself from her shadowy chair, holding the leash of Vivian the entire way, and out into the light. She was a tall beautiful woman, with long red hair, and crimson eyes. "To me you all are just worthless, since none of you did anything, while the other three actually did something useful, hell this sexy piece of ass did more for me than you three" she said yanking the leash forward on Vivian, who stumbled forward, standing next to the woman.

"Which is why we should get rid of them…" the all too familiar voice chimed in from the shadows and in walked the former hero, but now turned villain, Ronald Stoppable. Or now, Vorpox.

"I believe you are correct, I have no more use for you, now enjoy hell" she sadi snapping her fingers and the three had trap doors open below them, and they disappeared from existence. She smirked and looked to Vorpox.

"Other than that Du, you seem more worth-while than all those other fools" the woman said smirking. Vorpox just grinned and took a seat.

"I want only one thing, I want Kim Possible" he said grinning and the woman just looked at him, then smirked.

"Kill Shego, and you can have her, that would most likely be the only way to have her for yourself" the woman said to him and he just smirked.

"I already figured, and prepared, but I am curious, why did you wish to kill Kim and Shego?" Vorpox said and the woman just laughed.

"Because I made the mistake of changing Shego, and the one thing that will break her will be that girl, Kim Possible, that is the reason. Now go find them, do what you wish" she said and Vorpox smirked looking at her.

"Fixing mistakes…with dirty work…" he said looking away then looked back with a crzed smiled on his face. "That I get to do!" he said grinning before he walked away. The woman grinned and looked back to Vivian, who froze up.

"And you, my little helper for taking care of GJ, will continue to control your lover" she said grinning, and grabbed Vivians chin.

"You're a monster…" she said glaring up to her, through her tearful eyes. The woman grinned and looked down to her.

"I'm a monster who's going to make you mine" she said grinning and threw her on-top of the table. Vivian yelled in pain and looked up to her fearfully. "Just accept, it'll be less painful…" she said grabbing the top of her dress.

"No! NO! NOOOOOO!" she screamed, which was heard by Zorpox who was walking out of the secret place. He just grinned and continued to walk on, planning his next move.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim had made herself a meal as Shego walked in and sat down at the table. Kim looked back to her and walked over sitting down across from her. Shego looked up as she grabbed a cup from the center, and the coffee pot set out.

"So princess, what would you like to know?" Shego said as she poured herself a cup and looked down.

"What happened?" she asked straight out as soon as Shego finished speaking. Shego just smirked and took a nice long sip, and rested her cup down.

"It started 2 and a half years ago, not long after Drakken died…" she started and looked up to Kim, who had just ignored her food. "I went to Europe, just to get my mind off of the fact that my only employer died, but hey, I'm filthy stinking rich so what does it matter to me?" she said and took another sip.

"Though, are you truly happy with-sorry I wanna hear the story" Kim said stopping herself. Shego just smirked and took another sip.

"So as I said it all starts in Europe…" she began.

KPKPKPKPKP

"Damn the nightlife is great here…" Shego said as she walked around the club she owned. She had loved coming to Europe, especially since she loved to dance with the Europeans, they knew how to party.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Shego said looking at a certain beauty with a black little dress and long red hair. Shego herself had a few drinks, and thought she had stumped into her Kimmie.

"Well hello there Pumpkin" she said and spun the girl around. Shego was taken back, finding that she had crimson eyes. "Well, nice contacts, Pumpkin" Shego said grinning at the woman. The woman grinned and grabbed her hand, looking up and down Shego's body.

"Hi, I'm Janice, I just moved in around the corner" she said smiling and leaned close to Shego. "And I'd love to show you my place" she whispered into her ear and rested Shego's hand onto her thigh, then moved it back to her ass. Shego, since she was a little tipsy, nodded.

Then the woman led her out and took her to the building, leading her up to her room, and into her bedroom. She pushed Shego onto the bed and grinned looking down to her. Shego smirked and pulled her dress down to reveal her black lace bra. The girl grinned and pulled her dress down, revealing she had no undergarments. Shego just grinned as the girl approached her.

"To tell you the truth…I'm a virgin, but shhh…don't tell anyone…" Shego said in her drunken state. The girl just grinned as she leaned over top of her and leaned very close to her ear.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be mine…" she said grinning and beared her fangs, and sunk them into Shego's neck beginning to drain her blood. Shego gasped and whimpered feeling her and looked up to her. "Wh-What are you doing…?" she started but stopped as she soon felt orgasm after orgasm rip through her body, feeling her blood being drained. Then, the woman let her blood go into Shego, changing her into a creature of the night.

"You are now mine…forever" the woman said smirking as Shego panted for air and looked up to her.

"I-I'm…hungry…" she whimpered out. The vampire, Janice, smirked and got up, walked to her fridge, and took out a pack of blood. Walked back over to Shego, and opened it, pouring it into her mouth, and Shego at first choked, but gladly took the blood.

"Now…make love to me…" Janice said and Shego nodded, leaning forward and made out with her rubbing her bloody tongue against Janice's.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"She had me in complete control, if she told me to do something…I did it, she could because I was a virgin…" Shego said sighing as she finished her coffee. Kim was shocked, at what happened, and the fact that she was a virgin before. Then Kim had thought of something she said.

"Wait if she controlled your every move…then how were you able to get out of her grasp?" Kim asked and Shego just smiled.

"That will be told another time, but I gotta go, you can't leave the island by the way, just tell Triple S what you want and he'll get it for you" she said smirking. Then she grabbed her scarf she had, and walked away.

"Damn…I want to know what happened next…" Kim said and started to eat. "Ew…I need to warm this up…" Kim said taking her plate to the microwave.

KPKPKPKP

A/N: chapter 2! x3 so read and review please :D and I hope you all enjoy this story so far, and keep reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3, part one!

a/n: oh did I say no Ron? Yes there won't be any buffoon, but Zopox is another story o.- now sorry about the misspellings, and I would love it if you guys would comment and review on the story, but anyways enjoy ^^

KPKPKPKP

Shego stood up on the hill that was near the house of one of the villains of the world, Motor Ed. She looked down at a sheet of paper that had the place on it and looked down to it. "Hmm…so this is the pigsty Ed lives in…" she said putting the paper in her pocket and straightened her scarf. She slowly approached the house, grabbing the handle of the front door, sure he had no security of any type. Which he had none.

"The fool thinks he's invincible…" she said walking into the front door. She looked around and made no sounds as she proceeded to move through the house. She made her way upstairs as she continued to make no sounds, scouting for the red neck. She looked into a certain room and found Ed sitting in a chair. She walked in and approached the man sitting in his chair. Then she noticed that he wasn't even conscious, or unconscious.

"Shit…" she said disappearing into the scarf and zoomed out of the house. The house then exploded behind her as soon as she left. She looked back to the house and saw a certain piece of paper fell from the sky, partially burned. She grabbed it and looked closely, her eyes widening slightly. "How? The device…was destroyed" she said and let the paper then fall into the fire. The image on the paper then was revealed to show that it had said, "Zorpox was here."

KPKPKPKP

"So…were you successful?" Janice said as Zorpox entered into the light. "Tell me you have good news…or else I'll slaughter you where you stand" she said and this time, she wasn't holding a leash, Vivian was off somewhere else.

"She isn't dead if that's what you mean…but trust me, things are going according to plan…soon we shall both have what we want…" Zorpox said looking to her with a maniacal grin. Janice had an uneasy feeling from this man, but knew he was the key to getting rid of her Shego problem, and the one person Shego loved was the key to her destruction. "Trust me, she will be dead, but first I wish to make her…suffer" he said smirking and turned around, walking out of the light and into the dark.

"That man is dangerous…once this all over, he'll need to go" she said and heard her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she said picking it up. She then smirked and listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Remember, keep her busy, and you two get out of this, with no trouble to follow you" Janice said with a grin, before hanging up the phone. Vivian was on the other end and she closed her cell phone, standing in front of a stove. A tear came to her eye as she continued to cook.

"She really is the devil…'' she said and wiped her tear away before Betty could walk behind her and kiss her neck.

KPKPKPKP

Meanwhile, the young Kim Possible sat in the mansion, having the television on. She just sighed and cut it off leaning back and looking o the ceiling. "if only there was a trainging room or Shego was back…" she said and looked over watching Triple S walk by. "Hey where's your son Junior at?" Kim asked sitting up. Triple S smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"He left with some money, to travel the world, he has no idea about all this, and isn't involved" he said smiling and sat down onto the couch. He then smiled and looked at what was on the TV. "You wish for someone your own age to be here yes?" he asked smiling. Kim sighed and nodded Triple S just laughed and leaned back holding his cane.

"Sorry Triple S, but even though I like your company, I'd prefer another female my own-Male!" she corrected herself and Triple S laughed standing up.

"It seems you share the same feelings…" he said smiling and walked out of the room. Kim just looked to him confused and tilted her head.

"What?" she asked, but he was already gone. She just blushed, feeling embarrassed and confused. "What the heck did he mean?" she said thinking. Soon the front door opened and in walked Shego.

"Hey Pumpkin, I'm home" Shego said walking into the living room and pulled the scarf off, sticking it into her pocket.

"Hey Shego…so can we hear more of the story?" Kim asked looking to her. Shego looked down to Kim, then smirked.

"I guess so…all right here's the next part of my story, my escape" she said and looked up to the ceiling.

"So two years had passed by and I was this woman's slave…" she began.

KPKPKPKPKP

"So my precious…you brought me the papers to your estate?" she said smirking and leaned forward as Shego walked into the room.

"Yes ma'am" she said smiling as she leaned forward handing her the papers. Janice smiled and looked at it.

"Good…this will take care of financial problems…" she said grinning. Then she leaned forward grabbing her and pulling her down onto the bed. Shego did so with no complaint, as usual. "I'm so glad I found you…but before we continue…I want you to go and get something for me…just some drinks in town…" she said smiling. Shego nodded and stood up walking out of the room. Janice just smiled and lay back on the bed looking up to the ceiling. "This is the life…" she said to herself.

Shego had made her way into town, heading towards the bar as if a mindless drone, wanting to serve only her mistress. She walked towards the bar, but suddenly felt something go around her neck. She looked down to see that it was a scarf, and reached to grab it, but stopped, falling to her knees and catching her breath. She looked down at her hands, and moved them around, making them go on fire, and stood up, lifting her legs up, and walked around doing, moving and doing what she wanted.

"FUCK YEAH! FREEDOM!" she screamed and started to dance around. Then, turned around to see an old woman behind her, smiling.

"I see the scarf works, what you do with it, is up to you" she said smiling and started to walk away. Shego grabbed her shoulder and stopped the old woman.

"Who are you?" she asked her. The old woman turned around and smirked.

"One who ran into that vampire quite sometime ago, now don't lose that scarf…" the old woman told her as Shego looked down to the scarf. Shego then looked back up to see the old woman was gone. She then looked back down and sighed.

"Well…now…lets go see my mistress…" she said folding the scarf into her pocket and continued to walk to the store.

KPKPKPKPKP

a/n: this short chapter must end here, unfortunately for now, since I gots to work .' I'll update later tonight ^^


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3 part 2

a/n: YAAAAY! We have part two! Yaaay! *does retarded child throwing up arms* sorry if that was offensive…. . anywho…so! This is the next chapter! Read it, love it, hate it, and review it XD

KPKPKPKPKP

So, Shego now had her freedom, and she wasn't just going to be pleased with that. So she went into the shop and for the alcohol and bought it. She walked out and headed to the apartment where they had stayed and up to the room. Even though she was controlled, she could still think, she was still Shego inside, just trapped, and she saw all the horrible things this woman had done to her.

"Mistress, I'm home…" she said walking into the apartment and set the drinks on the table. Janice leaned up and smiled walking over to her.

"That took a little longer than I thought it would…did you run into trouble?" she asked as Shego walked behind her. "By the way, your old arch nemesis is our next target" Janice said pouring herself a drink. Then Shego, as quick as lightning, reached into her pocket and pulled out the papers that said Janice owned everything.

"Let's say…trouble found me…bitch" she said kicking her forward, making her break the drinks and land on her face. Janice then looked up to her shocked and saw the papers in Shego's hand catch on green fire, burning away. Shego just grinned and approached the girl. "You take my virginity, make me your slave, and try to take my entire fortune from me…" she said approaching her with the fires on her hands growing exponentially. "Worst of all, you threaten the one girl who is worth more to me than anything else in the world…for that, you and your entire organization deserve to die…" she said approaching her.

"Hmm…I didn't think you'd be able to do this…how did you break free?" she said glaring at her.

"An old friend of yours helped me…" she said grinning and Janice went wide-eyed.

"That bitch…she's still-AAAH!" Janice screamed out as she felt part of her arm caught on fire by Shego, leaving a nasty wound in her.

"It seems my flames hurt you…that's great for me" she said charging at Janice. Janice just looked side to side and found her exit. She jumped out the window and ran from the place, disappearing from sight. Shego looked out the window, only to find she had escaped from her. "I"ll find you bitch…and I'll kill you…" she said walking back into the room.

KPKPKPKP

"So…what happened next? How did you figure out to use the scarf so that…it does what it does?" Kim asked. Shego smirked and leaned back on the couch.

"It was by accident, I was fighting…hmm…one of the people she had hired, it wasn't a villain, just some guy she had…" she said leaning forward again. "He was a good fighter, and as a last resort, suddenly I thought of what is most important…and the scarf acted…" she said smiling at Kim. Kim was confused, what does Shego find more important than anything else?

"Um…Shego…what did you find most important to you?" she asked and Shego just smirked.

"It's not a what, it's a who…" she said smiling. She then stood up and began to walk away from the still confused red-head. Kim just thought and couldn't think of anyone since Shego actually left out the part of her Janice saying she would kill Kim, as well as Shego saying the part of her being the most important person.

"Who could she be talking about?" she said still pondered on this.

"Kim, we'll be sharing rooms" Shego said from the hallway. Kim then started to blush and looked to the hallway. She then ran for the hall catching up to her, grabbing her arm.

"We will?" Kim said turning her around. "Um…the same bed and everything?" Kim asked and Shego turned around.

"Yes, it's the safest way for us to keep you safe" Shego said walking into the bedroom. Kim followed and blushed.

"S-Seriously?" she asked her. Shego nodded. Kim just blushed and walked into the room with her. "Allright then…" Kim said sitting on the bed.

"Hey Pumpkin you don't mind if I sleep in undergarments do you?" Shego asked and Kim shook her head as she faced the other way. She then turned around and gasped seeing Shego in her black lacey bra and tiny panties that just covered up enough. "So will you be joining me?" Shego teased and Kim lay in the bed next to her. Shego smiled and wrapped her arm around her pulling her close. "Don't worry…I'll protect you with my life…" Shego whispered into her ear. Kim nodded, then closed her eyes. Though after a few mintues her eyes shot open and she looked to the now sleeping Shego, realizing who her most important person was.

"Me? B-But…why?" she asked herself as she lay next to Shego.

KPKKPKPKPKP

a/n: so…yeah how'd you like it? :3 good? Bad? Sexy? xD either way please review and I really hope you all enjoy it x3


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

a/n: so here's the next chapter, and yes! Kim figured it out! She figured out she's more important to Shego than anyone else, but she doesn't know why, or how she's the most important ^^ so read to see what happens next! If you dare o.o bum bum !

KPKPKPKPKP

About two days had passed by since Kim figured out that she was most important to Shego. Though, she didn't quite get what she meant. You see Kim was slightly sheltered on the topic of being…homosexual. Yes she knew Shego was a lesbian, but didn't realize Shego had fallen in love with her. So…she pondered why she cared for her so much, to the point of protecting her.

"Triple S, um…why am I the most important person to Shego?" she asked the old man as he walked by the couch she was sitting on. The old man was honestly confused. Was she this…daft?

"You don't get it? Really? Don't you know you're her-" he started but was stopped by Shego, who walked into the room after going out again, this time she was bleeding slightly.

"It's because she's like family to me Triple S" Shego said and glared a him. He just smiled and nodded.

"Oh…SHEGO!" Kim yelled seeing her injured. "What happened? Are you allright?" she said grabbing her arm.

"Kimmie it's fine, really…but you may not like the news…" she said sitting onto the couch. Kim looked at her confused and sat down next to her. "Kimmie…you ex has become Zorpox again…" she said to her and Kim went wide-eyed.

"R-Ron? H-he what?" she said in disbelief. Shego just sighed and leaned forward.

"He's after you, and is pretty damn adamant about it, he even stole the lotus blade from the Yamanouchi" she said rubbing her head. Kim went wide-eyed hearing this.

"Wh-What of Yori a-and master Sensai?" she asked and Shego sighed.

"They're fine…but most of the Yamanouchi were killed…also Electronique and Dementor are dead too…" she said sighing and Kim went wide-eyed.

"C-Could it be Zorpox?" she said looking to Shego.

"No it's not just him…it's the mistress' doing, but Zorpox is now a serious threat" Shego said and leaned back holding up a piece of her scarf. "He was able to cut part of it…" she said sighing.

"I-I'm sorry…but why was he after you?" she asked and Shego sighed.

"He said he's after you for what you did to him, plus he's just sick, and works for Janice now…" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Janice? Oh…The mistress…but I didn't do anything to him! He came onto me way too fast! He tried…to well…have me…" she said looking away. "So I defended myself, but he almost died because of it…" kim said rubbing the back of her neck. Shego just widened her eyes and looked to Kim. She couldn't believe the buffoon had the guts to even try that.

"I'll kill that fool…trying to harm you like that…" she said clenching a fist. Kim looked at her confused.

"Why are you so protective? Seriously this has got to be something other than that I seem like family…" Kim said looking to Shego. Shego just looked to her and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own…now come on we need to get some sleep…" Shego said walking into the bedroom. Kim sighed and nodded.

"Allright Shego" she said standing up and walked to the bedroom with Shego.

KPKPKPKPKP

The next day Shego had left early and walked down a street looking up to an apartment. She sighed and walked inside the building, heading up to the floor she needed. "So…Vivian is the next one…Maybe I'll give her a chance…" she said bursting the door open.

"What the hell was that?" Betty yelled waking up and reached in her drawer pulling out a pistol next to her. Vivian was laying next to her and shot up in the bed looking to Betty.

"Betty wh-who's here?" she asked frantically.

"I don't know, stay here I'll be right back…" she said getting up and walking out of her room. She pointed her gun down the hall and walked down into the living room, looking to the door seeing it was burst open. She looked around seeing no one in sight. "What the hell?" she said then suddenly heard the door to the bedroom slam behind her. "SHIT! VIVIAN!" she screamed and ran for the door, trying to open it but finding it would not budge.

"It seems Betty's not as good as she was…" Shego said looking to Vivian as part of her scarf covered the door, making sure it would not budge. "Now…tell me the reason why I should let you live?" Shego said making part of her scarf grab the blonde doctor. Vivian just looked to her in fear and felt herself being lifted by the cloth, and the part around her neck began to tighten.

"I…I…" Vivian said looking at Shego in fear, who only glared back at Vivian. Vivian then started to tear up and closed her eyes. "I don't deserve to live…I was forced to keep Betty from finding out…That…thing threatened me…threatened Betty…it was all my fault…I didn't weant to do it Shego. Please believe me…I was forced" she said looking to Shego with tears running down her face.

"…" Shego honestly found herself wondering if she should kill her.

"She…raped me…so much…" Vivian said looking away from her as the tears continued.

"She did the same to me…" Shego said letting her go but still held the door. Vivian looked to her confused as she felt herself gently put her down onto the bed.

"B-But…I did things to stall you from finding her…I held Betty back from finding out what happened and from finding her…" she said and Shego just smiled.

"Tell me would you find it ight to punish someone who was forced to do the wrong thing? And don't worry, she won't bother you again…" she said smiling as she disappeared, letting the door burst open.

"Vivian! Are you ok?" Betty yelled as soon as she burst in and ran to her. Vivian just nodded through her tears.

"I'm fine…and everything's going to be fine" Vivian said smiling and Betty just raised her eyebrow. "I…I need to tell you something…" Vivian said wrapping her arms around Betty.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"Well it seems you've lost a "loyal servant"" Zorpox said walking into the light where Janice was waiting. She just looked to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she said looking to him.

"It seems you sex slave is no longer yours…" he said smiling. Janice soon became furious and stood up marching to Zorpox.

"What is the meaning of this? What did you do to her?" she asked glaring at him face to face.

"I didn't do anything…Shego was the one who released her…" he said smirking. Janice just turned around trying to keep herself from exploding.

"Sigh…damn that woman…I'll get her for what she has done…" she said clenching her fist. Zorpox just grinned and walked up behind her, notice that his hands were behind his back the entire time.

"Yes…but you see I will be the one to "get" her, and already have plans, but you're not in those plans at all…" he said with a maniacal grin.

"What are-?" Janice turned around, but only to be stopped by the feeling of something stabbing into her chest. She looked down wide-eyed and noticed that it wasn't an average sword, it was the White Lotus. She looked back up to Zorpox, ho just smirked and shoved the blade deeper into her chest, before pulling it back out. Janice just fell back onto the floor as her crimson life liquid poured out of her chest, and soon her breathing had stopped for good.

"Heh heh…ha ha ha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screamed out then licked the blood off of his blade. "Now…for the finale" he said grinning and picked up the body of the vampires, carrying it out of the room.

KPKPKPKP

"I took too long…hopefully nothing's happened by the time I've returned" Shego said said to herself as she headed back to the island mansion of Triple S where Kim was hiding. She looked on the horizon and saw it, flames and a pillar of smoke coming from the mansion. "Shit!" she said doubling her speed. She landed on the island and made the scarf uncover her body. She quickly ran into the house making sure to avoid the flames and the smoke.

"SENIOR! KIM! Where are you?" she yelled into the flames and searched the place. Then she stopped walking into the living room and staring at the sight before her. It was a redhead, but not her red head. "I-It can't be…" she said staring at Janice. "The white lotus…can kill vampires?" She said then went around to the other side of her. On her back was cut, "I have your Princess, come and get her" most of it bleeding still.

"ZOrpox…I swear I'll kill you if you touch her…" Shego said glaring at the message.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

a/n: WHAT A TWIST! :D allright now in all seriousness, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far, I have another idea, and am really contemplating whether to finish APaLT or not, but this takes priority, now read, and enjoy this next chapter! Hope you love it! Please review! :3

KPKPKPKP

Kim slowly awoke, looking around herself to see where she was. "What happened? And where the hell am I?" she said rubbing her head and looked down seeing herself in the same bathrobe. "At least I haven't been changed again" she said to herself. Then she stood up, but found she was stopped by something chained to her ankle. She sighed and sat back onto the bed.

"Well this sucks, but what happened to Triple S?" she said to herself then heard a rather evil laugh from the shadows.

"Oh I don't know what happened to him, but I do know that Shego's former mistress is dead" ZOrpox said walking into the light. Kim just backed away from him glaring.

"Ron what the hell? Are you going to try and rape me again?"she yelled and Zorpox laughed.

"Oh no…that would be too simple…you see…I'm going to make Shego suffer" he said with an evil grin. Kim just looked to him with a confused face. "You see…Ron brought me out when he figured out the reason you fell out of love with him…" he said grinning and Kim just looked at him bewildered.

"SH-Shego? Why Shego?" she yelled and Zorpox just laughed.

"Because! You've always been in love with her!" he said with a very disturbing facial expression, and a maniacal smile. "All you would talk about is her! You had a picture of her in your locker! The way you spoke of her! The way you two fought! The number of times she saved you and you saved her! It all made sense!" he said laughing and covered his face with his hand, then spread his fingers looking through. "And I planned…and planned...and planned…until I came up with the only way to make her suffer more than anything…by killing you in front of her" he said looking at her with one crazed eye through his fingers.

"WH-what? R-Ron you can't do this…" Kim stuttered as she looked to the villain, which truly, was what he was.

"Sorry…Ron is no longer available, just Zorpox" he said smiling and walked into the shadows. "Pray now, for you are soon going to…well I already explained it" he said before laughing maniacally before he disappeared. Kim's lip was quivering and she was just shivering in fear as she took in all that was said to her, thinking she really was going to die soon.

KPKPKPKPKP

Shego searched through the rubble of the mansion, seeing if she could find the old man that had been taking care of her treasure. "Triple S! Triple S!" she yelled and soon found the old man after she lifted up a now fallen wall. "TRIPLE S!" she yelled picking him up and carrying him out of the rubble of a mansion. "Hey come on! Don't die old man!" she yelled and slapped him around.

"Ugh…there's no need to hit and old man…" he said coming too and leaned forward. "After all, if I wasn't the best-Oh!" he said cringing and grabbed his arm.

"You broke your arm and I bet a few ribs! You may have been invincible when you were younger, but you aren't right now!" she said trying to find something for him to lay on. "I'll call for a helicopter to come and get you" she said pulling her cell phone out. Triple S just smiled looking up to her.

"I can take care of that, you have something to go get, I believe your treasure is in more danger than you think…" he said smiling. Shego just looked down to him, then nodded, giving him the cell phone. "Go get her…" he said smiling and Shego nodded running towards he edge of the island.

"I'll come back! But this time she'll know!" Shego said grinning. Then she jumped into the air and let her scarf envelop her again, shooting off into the air. Triple S smiled and dialed a number in the phone.

"Yes…I need a number for a med-evac, and a renovator…" he said into the phone. Though, inside the house, we see the body of Janice hanging there, and suddenly, the eyes of the vampires shoot open, almost glowing.

KPKPKPKPKP

"She's coming…" Zorpox said smirking as he heard alarms going off around his hideout. He smirked and grabbed his sword, walking off to the room he held the young Kim possible. "It's time" he said walking into the room and grabbing Kim.

"Hey! Let go!" she yelled kicking and screaming. Zorpox just looked down to her with his grin.

"Oh, there's no reason to worry, I'm just going to send you to heaven" he said grinning and pulled her along into the main room of the base. He smirked and held her hands tightly with his left hand, while the white lotus was in his right. "I believe she should be coming right…now" he said grinning and soon the main doors burst open, and in ran in nearly a hundred GJ agents, and right behind them, Shego.

"What the hell?" he yelled and quickly put the blade to Kim's neck.

"It's over Zorpox, I met up with these guys on the way, it seemed they were on the way over to come and get Janice, but I told them you were the more serious threat" Shego said smirking.

"Heh…Hah ha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zorpox laughed and looked down to Shego with a maniacal grin. "No…it's over between you and Kim" Zorpox said putting the blade behind Kim. "Last words?" he said and Kim looked down to Shego.

"Shego…I figured out who it was and what you actually mean…and I have to say…I love you too.." she said and Shego just went wide-eyed.

"TIME TO DIE!" Zorpox yelled and stabbed the sword through her chest.

"KIIIMMMMMIIE!" Shego yelled, then noticed something about the sword. There was no blood.

"U-Um…isn't this supposed to…hurt?" Kim said looking at the blade protruding through her chest. Zorpox's eyes just widened and he stabbed her again and again, and even slashed her, but the blade jut went through her, not cutting, but as if it was a hologram.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zorpox yelled and Kim jumped away from him.

"That's right! The White Lotus only harms evil!" Kim said from her position on the ground.

"Thanks Kimmie" Shego said charging a blast of her green plasma, and blasted it to Zorpox. He was able to block it with the white lotus.

"Is that all?" he said grinning behind the blade.

"Not at all…" Shego grinned and mixed the part of scarf that was cut off, and mixed it with the plasma blast. It then became a black and green plasma blast that was even larger and more powerful. The blade was blasted away from his hands, and he was hit by the blast, basically evaporating into nothing. She let the blast finish and smirked seeing that the villain had in fact evaporated, into nothing.

"That's for trying to harm my Kimmie" Shego said smiling. Then she turned around to face Kim.

"Hey Kim…you allright?" Shego asked and Kim stood up smiling.

"Yeah I'm fi-" she started, but soon stopped, as she felt something stabbing through her chest. She looked down to see an arm stabbing through the left side of her chest, covered with her blood. She looked up to Shego, who had eyes as wide as saucers, as well as the rest of the GJ agents.

"It seems I get the last laugh" the voice of Janice said from behind Kim. She pulled her arm out of her, and Kim fell to the ground, gasping and panting for air as her blood poured out through her body.

"YOU BITCH!" Shego yelled starting to charge a blast of plasma twice the size of the one used on Zorpox.

"AGENTS! OPEN FIRE!" Betty yelled and all the agents fired upon Janice. Janice just put her hands up and blocked all the attacks.

"These are nothing! I'm a thousand years old! You can't stop me with these weak attacks!" she yelled and looked to SHego.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Shego screamed and put the entire scarf into her plasma, causing a blast of plasma so huge that it took up almost half the room.

"WH-What is this power?" Janice yelled and found her force was broken and that her body was enveloped into the energy. All that was heard a scream of pain, and all traces of her disappeared, not even dust was left.

"KIM!" Shego yelled immediately running upt to the fallen hero on the gound. She was still breathing but wouldn't be for long.

"S-Shego…I-I love you…" she said weakly and Shego started to tear up, and looked down to her lover with a look of determination on her face.

"I WILL NOT LOSE MY PRECIOUS TREASURE!" she screamed and leaned up, bearing her fangs, then descended down onto Kim's neck, biting into her, and began to drain her blood. She then replaced the drained blood with hers, and the open wound in her chest soon disappeared.

"Shego…I…love…you…" she said reaching up, but let her hand fall as she closed her eyes.

"Kimmie? Kimmie? KIMMIE!" Shego yelled holding her in her arms.

KPKPKPKPKPKPK

a/n: … o.o…the conclusion is in the next chapter! You want to see what happens next? STAY TUNED FOR THE FINAL EPISODE! And REVIEW!


	7. The Final Chapter!

The Final Chapter

a/n: so I bet you all weren't expecting that now were you? :D I hope I didn't turn you all away from reading the ending chapter, since I did say tune in for the final episode xD now here's the final chapter, read it, love it, hate it, review it ^^

KPKPKPKPKP

The End.

KPKPKPKP

a/n: hah! You should have seen the looks on your faces! Ok but seriously here's the real final chapter ^^ enjoy

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego slowly awoke from her slumber and stood up out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom and stripped herself down to nothing, going into the shower and letting the water rinse over her immortal body. She sighed and kept her eyes closed, lifting her head so the water would spray her face, as she rested a hand against the wall to keep herself balanced. Though, a certain person made their way into the shower, without Shego even noticing. So, they wrapped their arms around Shegos waist and pulled her close to them.

"WAGH! K-KIMMIE!" Shego yelped as her red-eyed, red-haired lover held her and kissed the back of her neck.

"What? You've done this multiple times to me! So I figured I'd do it to you" she said smirking and kissed her neck. Shego just grinned and let her continue, thinking back to the time she almost lost her treasure.

KPKPKPKPKP

"KIM! KIM!" Shego yelled to the unconscious girl in her arms, her blood beneath her, and the wound in her chest gone.

"Shego hold on!" Betty yelled and ran up behind her. She leaned down and grabbed Kim's wrist, feeling for a pulse, then moved her head to her chest, listening for anything. "She's alive!" Betty exclaimed and Shego just looked up to her.

"She needs blood Betty! We have to get her some blood!" Shego exclaimed and Betty nodded.

"We have a med-evac helicopter, and they should have blood pouches for transfusions" Betty explained and Shego nodded. She then lifted up her treasure and carried her out of the base, running as fast as she could.

"Stay with me princess…" Shego said looking down to her unconscious lover.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"You know Princess you make me worry sick about you sometimes" Shego said turning around in the shower and kissed Kim.

"Yeah I know, but hey I'll make it up to you" Kim said smiling and Shego raised an eyebrow looking to her.

"Oh? And how's that?" she said smirking.

"By being with you the rest of eternity" Kim said smiling and Shego just laughed.

"I believe that will more than suffice" Shego said smiling and leaned down kissing her passionately.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Hey Betty…" Vivian said to her lover as she lay next to her.

"What is it sweety?" Betty said smiling and looked down to her lover. Vivian just iggled and looked back up to her.

"Um…you remember that after the incident with Shego and Kim, you said we should go and have a baby?" Vivian said smiling and Betty just looked down to her.

"Yes I recall, Why?" Betty said looking down to her raising an eyebrow.

"Well…when I was leaving for entire days while you were working…I was paying a visit to DNAmy and well…" Vivian said with a smile and Betty's eye widened.

"No!" She said with eye wide, and a smile about to break out.

"WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" Vivian exclaimed and Betty jumped out of bed.

"TWINS! OH MY GOD! TWIIIINS!" Betty screamed and lifted Vivian into the air spinning her around. Vivian just laughed and held onto her happy lover, she herself being as happy as she could be.

"I'm glad you like the news" She whispered into her ear and was happy she hada wonderful lover.

KPKPKPKP

"Hey Shego…" Kim said looking over to her laying in a bed, with empty blood packs all around them and traces of blood on both of their nude bodies.

"Want to have a baby?" Kim said smirking and Shego just smiled.

"Maybe in another hundred years, but for now…I want to have more blood sex" Shego said grinning and pulled out another pack of blood from under the bed.

"You're so bad" Kim said grinning, moving close to her new found treasure.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

a/n: gaaaaaw! It's over! T-T but oh well I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I'm glad all of you liked it, now I just need a new idea, then we'll move on to the next story ^^ goodbye yall!


End file.
